My Mexican Revenge
by Yankees01
Summary: Maria is a new diva to the wwe, but she's not new to one WWE superstar. Will Alberto Del Rio realize who she is? Will he regret how he treated her years ago? Char: OC, Alberto, Layla, Drew, Cena, and others
1. First Night

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**This is a request from flowerpowers. **

I was so nervous. I had been wrestling for the last 10 years, but nothing compared to this… I was going to walk out to the RAW crowd. I was so excited. I had been picked up by the WWE after getting a tryout the last time they were in Mexico. I never thought that I would actually make it.

I looked at my boots as I said a small prayer to calm my nerves. I was nervous for this and for who I could run into tonight. I hadn't seen Alberto in 5 years… and I didn't know if he would remember me now. I prayed that he would, but secretly hoped that he didn't. I didn't know if I was strong enough to resist him this time around.

_Flashback:_

_I sighed as I looked at Alberto. We had both just gotten done with out matches in Mexico City. I knew that something was wrong because our relationship had been strained for the last few months. He was my boyfriend of over a year and this was the first time that something felt really wrong._

_"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" I asked him. _

_"Because I already know what will happen if I do… it won't turn out good." He said and I felt my stomach knot up. _

_"Just tell me." I said as I took a deep breath. _

_"I have been signed to a developmental contract." He said and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I nodded as I searched for the words to say to him. I had stayed with him as he tried mixed martial arts, stuck with wrestling, and many other obstacles. _

_"When do you leave?" I asked him. _

_"Tomorrow morning." He said and I nodded._

_"Come with me." He said and I looked at him with confusion and shock. _

_"I can't! I have my papa and everything I know is here." I said as he sighed. _

_"Please, Maria." He said and I shook my head no. _

_"No, I can't." I said with tears in my eyes and a pain in my heart. _

_"Fine, then, enjoy your poor life here." He said as he kissed my forehead, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of my life for what seemed like the last time. _

"Maria!" a voice said that pulled me from my past life. I quickly looked up and blinked. I smiled when I saw Layla standing over me.

"Are you ready?" she asked me and I nodded. Layla had helped me a lot since I got into the WWE. I had enough indy experience that I didn't have to do any developmental, but they wanted an experienced diva to help me learn the ropes for the first few months.

I walked with Layla and waited for my music to start. They had been hyping me for a few weeks as a real Mexican wrestler. I just hoped that I didn't disappoint.

Alberto POV

I was sitting backstage with Drew when traditional Mexican music hit. I looked up because we had all heard about the new diva and I wanted to see her in action.

I was enthralled as I watched her in action. She was well trained, well toned, and handled herself well in the ring. I knew that there was something very familiar about her, but I couldn't tell what it was. I watched as she hit a hurricanrana off the top rope and pin Beth for the win. She was very impressive. She was wearing a mask that covered just her eyes and was very colorful.

"She was really good." Drew said and I nodded.

"I want to meet her." I said as I heard my phone ring. I saw that my fiancé was calling, but I ignored it. She knew that I was at a taping right now. I would call her back later when it was over.

"Everything ok?" Drew asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Michelle was calling." I said and he nodded.

We walked towards catering and I found Layla talking to the new diva.

"Hello, my name is Alberto… I must say that you are very impressive." I said and she looked at me. I recognized her eyes, but I wasn't sure where I knew them.

"Thank you." She said and walked away. I looked at Layla.

"She's overwhelmed." She said and I nodded as I watched the new diva walk away.

Maria POV

"You know that you want some friends…" Layla said as she walked in behind me. I turned around with tears in my eyes and looked at her.

"I don't want him." I said and she was confused as I plopped down on the bench.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"He is my exboyfriend… I haven't seen him in 5 years… he's the reason I wanted to get here today." I said and Layla rubbed my back.

"He will regret ever hurting you once he realizes it's you." She said and I sighed as I sat up.

"I hope that he doesn't." I admitted.

I knew that this wasn't exactly the way that I wanted my first night to go, but at least I had a win under my belt. I knew that that was the biggest hurdle and I knew that I wasn't going to let Alberto Del Rio dictate my run in the WWE.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	2. Adjusting

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Maria POV

I was still nervous about being the WWE, but the fans, as well as some superstars had accepted me quickly. I was getting used to the Smack down touring schedule and I was also going to make appearances on Raw for now. They were still in the process of re-vamping the women's division.

I had been hanging out with Layla, Ziv (Aksana), Paul (Justin Gabriel), Heath, Cody, and Kaitlyn, I was glad to have some friends. I had some on Raw, but these were the people that I literally saw everyday.

I had also been successful at avoiding Alberto since my debut a few weeks ago. Layla was helpful since she found out what he had done to me. I knew that eventually I would have to talk to the guy, but I still just wasn't ready.

I was riding with Layla to the next show. I was glad that we didn't have to be there early.

"Are you still liking it?" she asked me.

"Yep, are you glad to be back?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, and I am glad that Cody and I worked everything out." She said and I nodded. I had to admit that I was surprised she and Cody were dating, but they made a cute couple.

Alberto POV

I was riding with Drew to the next city.

"What's bothering you?" he asked me.

"I am trying to figure out where I know her from." I said and he shook his head.

"Most guys who are getting married should be thinking about the wedding, their fiancé, and not some other diva." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, but I know her." I said and he shrugged.

"I can try to talk to her… see what I find out." Drew said and I nodded.

"If you don't mind." I said and he shook his head no.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

We arrived at the next city and went straight to the arena. I was sitting in the arena talking to Michelle on the phone. I saw Layla and the new diva come out to the ring. They were talking to Cody and Heath. I watched her as she crawled into the ring and I knew that I knew her from somewhere. I was surprised that she had worn the mask into the ring, but some people had things that they did every time they went to the ring. I continued to watch her and I had actually tuned out Michelle.

"Alberto!" I heard someone say and snapped me out of my trance.

"What? I'm sorry I was looking over stuff for tonight." I said to Michelle. I talked to her for a little longer before getting off the phone.

Drew POV

I was walking around backstage that night when I spotted the new diva in catering. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure." She said and I smiled at her.

"Do you like it so far?" I asked her.

"It's different than the indys, but it's my dream." She said and I smiled at her.

"I think it's most our dreams." I said and she chuckled. She had the prettiest brown eyes.

"Have you been star stuck yet?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I was surprised and thrilled when I got to meet Rey." She said and I chuckled.

"I had that moment too when I first started. I was so excited to meet Piper." Drew said and she laughed at me.

"Did you two compare kilts?" she asked me and I was laughing at her.

I continued to talk to her until she had to get ready for tonight.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked her.

"Not yet… you gotta earn it." She said before walking away. I smirked and walked off to find Alberto. I finally found him in his locker room.

"You talk to her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She didn't tell me her name, but she didn't come from the indy circuit." I said and he nodded.

"I wonder if Punk knows about her?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It's an idea… it never hurts to ask." I said and he nodded.

Layla POV

I was in the locker room with Maria and Kaitlyn. We were getting ready to go out with the guys. Stu was coming to see Kaitlyn, I had Cody, and I had invited Stephen and Drew to go with Maria. Paul and Ziv were going to meet us there.

"Drew and Stephen agreed to go, so Maria, do you want to ride with them?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If they don't mind." She said and I nodded.

We finally walked out to meet the guys. Drew was happy to have Maria ride with them, but Stephen didn't look too happy tonight. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, so that could be the reason for his bad mood.

We walked in and immediately went to the dance floor. Stephen found Trent and a few other superstars at a table. I watched as Drew immediately started to dance with Maria. I had a feeling that the Scottish wrestler may have a new interest in the diva division.

Maria POV

I was having fun dancing and Drew was a really nice guy.

"You want to step outside for some fresh air?" he asked me after a while of dancing.

"Yeah." I agreed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I was glad to be outside for a second.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, are you?" I asked him.

"Yep, but I was wondering if I could get your name yet?" he asked me.

"I will decide by the end of the night." I said and he smirked.

"I'm sure I'm worth it." He said and I laughed at his arrogance.

"Full of yourself aren't you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Only when I am sure of something." He said and I nodded.

"What are you sure of here?" I asked him as I pointed between us.

"I'm sure that I want to get your name and to know you more." He said and I smiled at him.

"Drew! There you are!" a familiar voice boomed out the door. I kept my back to him as Drew greeted him. I quickly slipped back into the bar and headed for the table. Stephen was still sitting there and looked less than thrilled.

"Come on, I want to go get food." I said and he looked surprised.

"It's obvious you aren't having fun, so come on." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, but only because yeh intrigue me." He said and I smirked. I knew that was good enough to get out of here. I told everyone bye and left with Stephen. I just didn't want to be around Alberto.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Figuring

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Stephen POV

I watched as the hyper diva next to me bounced up and down in her seat on the song coming from the radio. I smirked and shook my head as we pulled up at a waffle house. I got out and Maria jumped out behind me. We heard something and saw Layla, Stu, Alicia, and Cody getting out of an SUV. I laughed as Layla hugged Maria.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Stu.

"Layla saw you two and wanted to join." He said and I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"I got an offer I didn't want to refuse." I said and he smirked when he saw Maria.

We all piled into the back tables and ordered food. I learned a lot about Maria as we wall were talking and having fun. I had to admit that she was different, but not in a bad way.

"Ready, lass?" I asked her and she nodded. I opened the car door and she slid in after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Thanks for gettin meh out of that club." I said to her and she laughed.

"No problem… you looked bored as hell." She said and I smiled.

I parked and walked inside with her. I had offered my arm and she was holding onto me. I groaned when I saw Eve coming out of a room a few feet away from Maria's room.

"Ah will owe yeh if yeh help me." I said and she looked at me funny. I brushed some hair out of her face and brushed my lips over hers. She took the hint and placed her hands on my biceps as I pulled her closer. She moaned softly and I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and looked at Eve. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Get a room." She said and walked away. I smirked and Maria was blushing.

"Thank yeh." I said and she nodded.

"You can buy me dinner tomorrow night so I can get to know who I just kissed." She said and I smiled at her.

"Fine, we can go out tomorrow after the show." I said and she nodded.

"Can't wait." She said and I smiled as she walked into her room. I didn't know why she was affecting me like this, but she had captured me as soon as she talked to me.

I was walking down the hallway when Drew and Alberto came stumbling into the hallway from the elevator. They had drunk a lot.

"Stephen! Where did you go to, mate?" Drew asked me.

"Oh, um, Maria grabbed meh… we ate with others." I said and Drew nodded, but Alberto didn't look happy.

"The new diva is name Maria?" he asked me.

"Aye." I said and he nodded.

"Where is she from?" he asked me.

"Mexico… if yeh want to know anything else… go ask her. Ah'm going to bed." I said and he nodded as I walked past them.

Alberto POV

I helped Drew to his room and went to mine. I wasn't 100% sure, but I was pretty damn sure that the new diva was my Maria. I had left her in Mexico and now she was here.

I was mad, surprised, and shocked all in that moment. I ripped a bottle of beer out of the mini bar as I grabbed my laptop. I spent the next hour looking her up on the Internet. I was sure of two things when I was done… I was drunk and it was definitely her. I grabbed the lamp beside me and threw it across the room. I was so mad at myself, but also at her. She knew that it was me the first night she debuted, but ignored me.

I sighed as I sat there… I felt more alone now that she was here. I knew that I had friends, Michelle, and family, but now the one thing I had always wanted was in reach. I left my room, but only made it as far as Maria's room. I stared at it for a while before giving up and going back to my room. I fell into a drunken sleep around 4 am that morning… I didn't know what to do.

Maria POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled. Stephen was taking me out tonight. I didn't know why, but that was a good thing. I hadn't really noticed him until last night. I was giddy as I took a shower. I got done and was leaving to meet Layla for a ride. I heard something crunch as I stepped towards the door. I looked down and found a letter under my foot. I picked it up and turned it over. My name was on the envelope as I looked at it. I turned it back over and opened it.

_Maria, _

_I knew it was you the first night you debuted… I can't believe that you made it here. I was surprised to find out it was really you. I can't say anything, because I don't know where to start. I never forgot about you._

_Nunca voy a renunciar a nosotros..._

_Alberto_

I sighed and shoved the letter in my bag. I knew that it was just a matter of time, but I hoped he wouldn't figure it out this quickly.

Layla POV

Maria found me and we left. She didn't look too happy this morning.

"I thought that you would be happy this morning… Stephen was all over you." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, well, one prick always ruins the day." She said and I knew it was bad by her reaction.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Alberto figure out who I was…" she said and I nodded. She didn't want him to figure it out. She had told me how he left her and I under stood why she had bad feelings towards the guy.

"Sorry sweetie. Did he say anything?" I asked her.

"He wrote me a letter… he says that he won't give up." She said and I nodded.

"Just ignore him… you weren't good enough for him them… he's not good enough for you now." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Layla!" she said and I was glad that she was back to her happy self.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Painful

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks to flowerpowers for the review. **

**It's disheartening to see that almost 100 people read the last chapter, but only one took the time to review. Please review it if you read it... it helps the author. **

Maria POV

I was glad that Alberto still hasn't tried to talk to me a week after he wrote me that note. I would see him around, but I was great at avoiding people. I did notice that he didn't seem like himself anymore, but I was almost glad about that. I wanted him to know how it felt to forget who you are because of one person.

I was in the divas locker room with Layla and Nattie talking about random girl stuff when Alicia came running into the room.

"You have to come see this… Stephen and Alberto are kicking each others asses." She said and we all ran out after her. We found them in what would eventually be the backstage area. They were throwing punches and both bleeding heavily from their faces.

They were finally pulled apart by Drew, Paul, Heath, and Matt (Zack). Stephanie was already down there buy the time they were apart. We didn't know she was even in town.

"We will talk in the trainer's area." Stephanie said as they all went to the area. I was shocked as Layla pulled me back to the dressing room.

"Come on, we still have to get ready." She said and I nodded in agreement. I hoped that the fight had nothing to do with me, but I had a gut feeling that it did. I didn't want Alberto to know it was me for that reason.

Layla POV

We got done, stretched, and got ready for the show. I was walking with Maria to gorilla and I knew that she had a feeling she had something to do with the fight.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I told her and she nodded.

"You are going to kick ass and then we will have fun." I said and she gave me an appreciative smile. I waited until she went out before walking to Cody's locker room. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Hey, babe." He said and I smiled as I kissed him.

"Hey, why aren't you with Maria?" he asked me as he let me inside the door. I smiled at Jay (Christian) who was playing some game on the Xbox.

"I wanted to know if you all knew something… what was the fight about earlier?" I asked them.

"Alberto thinks that Stephen has done something to him… he wouldn't say what, but he hates Stephen now." Jay said and I nodded.

"You know what he supposable did?" I asked them.

"No, Stephen doesn't even know." Cody said and I nodded.

"Weird, do you all want to go grab drinks after?" I asked them.

They agreed and I hurried back towards gorilla to get Maria. I saw her standing in the ring with her arm raised and I was glad that she had won. I watched as she celebrated. Milena (Rosa) got up behind her and I ran out there as soon as I saw her kick her in the face. Maria wasn't ready and I knew that it had to hurt. I raced down there as the ref grabbed Milena. She was yelling in her language as I got to Maria.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded, but kept her hands over her face.

"Come on." Another ref said and I held her up as we walked backstage. Two trainers and a few superstars were waiting to see if she was all right. I had to smile when I saw Stephen waiting on her. I was surprised by how bruised he was, but at least he was here.

Stephen POV

I had showered and was going to leave when I saw Maria get attacked by Milena. I wasn't happy and I went to gorilla position. I received a few shocked looks as I waited for her to get back there. I was standing there when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to find Drew.

"I thought you were gone." He said and I shook my head no.

"Ah was, but Ah saw her get hurt." I said and he nodded.

"You like her?" he asked me and I shrugged. I did, but I didn't care to admit it yet.

"Should yeh be talking to meh?" I asked him and he sighed.

Drew and I had been good mates since we started wrestling in Ireland a long time ago. I knew that he was a close friend with Alberto now, and I didn't want to cause him problems either.

"You know we have been friends log before he came around." He said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that from him.

Maria was brought back and taken straight to the trainers. I was going to wait when Layla walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Ah will be… is she alright?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Hope so, we are going to drinks if Maria's all right… you want to come?" she asked me.

"Yeh, we will both be there." I said as I nodded towards Drew. She smiled before walking off.

Maria POV

I was in the trainer's area with a large bag to ice lying on my face. I heard someone come in and I sighed. I didn't want it to be Milena again.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Why do you care?" I asked without even looking at him.

"I always cared." He said.

"Bullshit!" I spat back at him and he grabbed my arm. I sat up to defend myself and looked at him. Stephen had really done a number on him.

"Maria…" he said with a softer expression.

"Al, let me go… I have already been though a lot tonight." I said to him and he pursed his lips together.

"I want you back." He finally said and I sighed.

"You left me…" I was saying when he squeezed harder on my arm. I wasn't going to let him know that he was hurting me as he pulled me closer. I looked at him and I saw more emotions in his eyes than I saw the night he left me.

"I want you back." He said and I got ready to say something when we heard footsteps. He let me go and quickly exited the room. I sighed and looked up to see a trainer.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

"Sure." I mumbled and he nodded.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Red Head

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Maria POV

I finally left the trainer's area and Layla walked with me to the locker room. I sighed as I sat down… I was sore.

"Come on, get ready." She said and I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Layla, not tonight." I said and she looked at me confused.

"I'm sore and tired." I admitted and she nodded.

"I invited Stephen and Drew." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going in jeans." I said a second later and she hugged me.

Stephen POV

I was at the car with Drew, Paul, Heath, Alicia, and Eve. We had ordered drinks and were sitting around when Layla, Maria, and Cody walked up to the table.

"Hey!" Eve said and I she smiled at all of us.

"Let's dance." Layla said and I saw Maria purse her lips.

"Have a shot first?" I asked her and she gave me a gracious smile as she took it. She let Layla pull her out there. Drew and I went with them onto the floor. I managed to get to dance with Maria while Drew was dancing with Eve.

"Yeh alright?" I asked her after a few songs. She sighed and shrugged.

"Come on." I said and took her hand. I lead her to the table.

"Sit for a minute." I said and she smiled at me. I sat next to her and ordered more drinks.

"So… who won?" she asked me with a smirk.

"Meh, of course." I said and she laughed as the waitress brought our drinks.

We sat there and talked before ditching the club and I drove us back to the hotel.

"Thanks." She said as we walked to the elevator.

"No problem… ah wanted to know if yeh wanted to go out with just meh sometime?" I asked her nervously.

"Yeah." She said and I had to smile.

She got off on her floor and I went to mine. I knew that I had a goofy smile on my face, but I didn't care.

Maria POV

I got up the next day and left with Cody and Layla to go to the next city. I was excited that Stephen had asked me out. I knew that it wasn't really a big thing, but I was happy.

"So, the Irish has a thing for ya?" Cody asked me and I laughed.

"I guess so?" I said and he smiled at me.

"I think it's good." Layla said and I smiled.

We were grabbing things and going inside when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see Drew. He gave me a smile and picked up some papers I had dropped.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"No problem… besides I hear that you and Stephen are dating." He said and I smirked. I guess rumors traveled fast.

"Ask him." I said and he laughed as we walked inside.

I went towards the diva's locker room when I rounded the corner and came face to face with Al. I sighed and attempted to walk past him.

"Maria." He said as the grabbed my arm. I tried to move his hand, but he wasn't budging.

"Let me go… we have nothing to discuss." I said and he pulled me to him.

"We have lots… especially if you are dating that redheaded idiot." He said and added a few Spanish gutter slang in there as he mentioned Stephen.

"No, we don't… besides I heard you were engaged. You have definitely moved on." I said and he shoved me the against the wall.

I gasped as all the pain and soreness from last night came back into my body. I wasn't happy now.

"Get the fuck off me." I growled as I shoved at him. He smirked and pushed me harder against the wall. I groaned as the second wave of pain came across me.

"You don't get it… I left you. You can't just get away from me." He said and I sighed.

"Go back to your fiancé and leave me alone." I said again… I was now hoping that anyone would walk past to save me right now.

"Maria!" a voice called as Alberto leaned closer to me. I smirked as he moved away from me.

"You ok?" Nattie asked me as she walked up.

"Yep, just talking to people." I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure? You look frazzled." She said and I sighed.

"Just not all here right now." I said as I put my hand over my arm so she wouldn't see the red marks.

"Come on, we need to work on our match tonight." She said and I nodded.

Alberto POV

I was sitting in the locker room when someone walked in. I looked up to see Drew.

"Hey." He said and I nodded.

"What's wrong? Be happy you weren't suspended for fighting." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't care… I don't like her with him." I said and Drew shook his head.

"I don't think it's your business… I mean you have a wedding coming up. Forget about her." He said and I was furious at his choice of words.

"She was my first love." I said and shoved him away.

"Well, you must not have loved her enough." He said as he walked out and slammed the door. I sighed. I knew that he was right, but I offered to have her come with me.

I needed to do something to get her back to me… I knew just the person to help me. I got up and walked to another dressing room. I knocked and was glad when he opened the door.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"I need help getting rid of another wrestler… wanna help?" I asked him.

"Who is it?" he asked me.

"Stephen." I said and a devious smile spread across his face.

"Absolutely." He said and I was really glad that my idea was working out so far.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Please review!**


	6. Plans

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Alberto POV

I smiled when I was done setting out my plan. I wanted to make sure that Maria was as unhappy as I currently was. I knew that I should be happy because I was getting married, but now all I could ever think about was Maria. I always had her in the back of my mind. I couldn't believe that she was back and the only thing I wanted was her.

Maria POV

I was backstage after my match and Nick (Dolph) walked up to me.

"Great match." He said and I shot him a small smile.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"You wanna get a drink to celebrate?" he asked me as I turned to walk away.

"Oh, sorry, no. I have a boyfriend." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, we know you are dating lobster head." He said and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter who I'm dating." I said and he nodded.

"Yes, it does… because you should be with someone who is better." He said and I sighed.

"I think I'm fine." I said and walked away before anything else could be said.

I was in catering when someone walked up and taped me on the shoulder. I turned around as I took a sip of water and Milena slapped. I was pissed, but I didn't have time to react when someone stepped between us.

"Come on." Another voice said and pulled me away before anything else could happen. I finally looked up and saw Nick; I should be glad to see him, but I wasn't.

"Thanks." I said and started to walk away. He pulled me back to him.

"You are bleeding." He said and it was the first time that I realized how much my nose really hurt. He handed me and towel and I took it.

"Thanks." He said and I sighed.

"So, maybe can you drink with me now that I have saved you?" he asked me with a smirk. I sighed; I knew that Stephen was going out with some of the guys.

"Fine, meet me in twenty?" I finally said and gave in. He smirked and nodded.

Dolph POV

I got changed and met Maria. She was dressed nicely, but I had seen better. I just wanted to get this over with… Alberto owed me for this. I just wanted Stephen out of the way because I wanted my title shots.

"You ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

We left in my rental and she had given her stuff to Nattie to take back to the hotel. I was glad because that meant I didn't have to deal with anything stupid.

We got to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Mexico." I said and she nodded.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"Cleveland." I said and she nodded.

We made small talk and danced. I bought her another drink and she downed it before we decided to go back to the hotel.

"Thanks for tonight." She said in a slurred voice.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm really tired." She said and I nodded.

We got to the car and she passed out. I was glad because I didn't really know what the drug was going to do. I had gotten it from Alberto.

I got back to the hotel and pulled her out of the car. I accidentally dropped her as I carried her inside. I just had to get her to my room.

Stephen POV

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Maria being carried by Dolph. She said that she was going out with a few people, but I didn't know he was one of them. I didn't like the guy.

"Fella, where ya going with me girlfriend?" I asked him and he looked at me surprised.

"Um… I didn't know what room she was in… I was going to." He was saying.

"Hand her over." I said and he sighed before passing her to me. She was out cold and I didn't know why.

I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed. She was breathing lightly and I didn't know what to do. I called Mike, one of the trainers, and he came to the room.

"Thanks, fella… I don't know what's wrong." I said and he nodded.

He took her vitals and didn't look too happy. He sighed and picked up the phone. I was shocked when he called her an ambulance. I didn't know what was wrong.

"Stephen, go tell Paul (Triple H) that I called the ambulance." He said and I was torn between standing there and going.

"Just go." He said and I walked out of the room.

Alberto POV

I pulled up to the hotel and they were rushing someone out on a stretcher. I glanced over and saw it was Maria. I knew that something wasn't right. I called Dolph and told him that he needed to come to my room now.

I walked up and he was waiting for me. We walked inside and he sighed.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to drug her and act like you slept with her. We just wanted to get rid of Stephen." I said and he sighed.

"I gave it to her and then Stephen found me in the hallway. I couldn't exactly stop him from taking her. I guess he thought something was wrong and he called an ambulance." He said and I was annoyed.

"You are a screw up." I said and he sighed.

"Look, you are the one who gave me the drugs… I can turn you in." he said and I was pissed at that point. I pushed him up against the wall.

"You act stupid and no nothing. I will ruin your career." I said and threw him towards the door. I just wanted something done quickly. I guess now I had to wait and see what was going to happen.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Recovery

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Short chapter... sorry. **

Maria POV

I woke up and felt groggy. I was trying to focus on where I was, but everything is fuzzy. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Yer in the hospital." A voice said and I knew that it was Stephen.

"Ah, thanks." I mumbled.

"Ah will get the doctor." He said and I nodded as much as I could.

"How are you feeling?" a friendly voice said and I looked at where it came from. I found a middle aged doctor looking at me.

"I feel out of it." I said and he chuckled.

"You were roofied. I pumped your stomach and you will have some side affects for the next few days. I already spoke to your company and the police would like to speak to you." He said and I nodded.

I finally left the hospital a day later. I had told Stephen to go on. I was going to head home for a few days because Stephanie told me to rest. She and Vince were upset because of what happened. They were investigating it internally and I had given my statement.

I was laying on the couch and bored as hell for the last two days from being at home. I had gotten used to traveling and now I was doing nothing. I sighed as I heard someone knock on the door. I trudged over and opened the door. I smiled at Layla, Cody, and Stephen. They were coming tomorrow, but I guess they decided to come early.

"Hey, you look better." Layla said and I smiled.

"We brought pizza." Cody said and I smiled as Stephen wrapped his arms around me.

"And decided against beer." He said and I nodded.

"Probably for the best." I said and they laughed at me.

We hung out and watched a movie. I was glad to have my friends around and was lucky that they lived near me. Layla and Cody left that night to go to Layla's apartment. I didn't know what Stephen was going to do for the night.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked him and I didn't really know what he would say.

"Yeh don't mind?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"You're welcome to stay." I said and he smiled at me.

"And, don't worry I don't expect anything, but I do want to know something." He said. I felt nervous and slightly relieved at the same time.

"Why did yeh go out with Nick?" he asked me.

"Because he kept asking and then he helped me when Milena tried to attack me again." I said and he nodded.

"I wish I knew what she had against me." I said.

Stephen POV

I sighed when Maria asked why Milena hated her.

"Because of meh." I admitted and she looked at me strange.

"We were dating and I may have dumped her for you." I said and Maria's eyes got big. She made an 'o' with her mouth and slowly nodded.

"I thought you were dating Eve." She said and I shook my head no.

"She's Milena's friend… that's why Ah needed yer help that night." I said and she nodded.

"When did you break up with her?" she asked me.

"Honestly, the first time ah saw yeh backstage. Ah wanted to date yeh when ah first saw yeh. Ah am just glad that Ah got the chance… yeh have a lot of admires." I admitted to her and she laughed.

"Yeh do… Ah beat Drew and Stu to yeh barely. Ah also think that Alberto has a thing for yeh." I said and she tensed. I looked at her strange.

"Does he?" I asked her.

"Um… I don't know… I'm tired." She said and quickly stood up.

"No, lass, sit." I said and pulled her into my lap. She sighed and looked at me.

"I dated Alberto when we were both wrestling in Mexico. I hadn't seen him in years until the night I debuted. I didn't care and I hoped that he didn't see me, but he did. He now wants me back, but I have told him no. He also is engaged." She said and I nodded.

"Has he hurt yeh?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Nothing serious." She mumbled and I got a little annoyed.

"Why didn't yeh tell me?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I never took him seriously… until now." She said and trailed off.

"Do yeh think he did this?" I asked her.

"Honestly, it has crossed my mind." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, Ah am here to help yeh." I said and she smiled at me.

I pulled her in for a small kiss before carrying her to bedroom. I didn't want to have sex with her tonight, but having her in my arms was good enough.

Alberto POV

I was sitting in the office of Vince McMahon. We all had to talk to him since Maria was drugged. I knew that Nick wouldn't give me up because he was scared of me.

"And you had nothing to do with this incident? I have had some people tell me that you have been seen harassing Maria." Vince asked me.

"No, she came onto me and I had to tell her I was engaged." I said and he nodded.

He asked me a few more questions before I was allowed to go. I couldn't wait until Maria got back… I needed to speak to her.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Attitude

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Maria POV

I was glad to be back. I had been super bored while I was at home. Stephen had stayed with me a few days. He was great. I was glad that they understood my past and he wasn't mad about it.

I had a meeting with Stephanie before the show today. I threw my stuff down and went to her office. I had various people say hi to me and they were glad I was back. I was glad to think that someone had missed me.

"Come in." Stephanie yelled after I knocked on the door. I walked in and she smiled at me. She motioned for me to sit down. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong, but I felt like I was still in trouble.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Better." I answered and she smiled at me.

"Good, I wanted to go over a few things so we can make sure this doesn't happen again to anyone else." She said and I nodded.

I went over the night with her and she asked me if I had anyone in mind that might have done this to me. I told her Alberto and she made a face.

"He pointed the finger at you and made it sound like you were all over him. You wouldn't take no." she said and I nodded.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me that he would say that." I said with a chuckle.

"Why?" she asked me, confused.

I proceeded to tell her about my past relationship with Alberto. She was understanding and I was glad that someone else knew that I wanted nothing to do with him.

"That's very helpful, Maria." She said and I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone." I said and she nodded.

"I won't, and if you need someone to talk to about it then come find me. I understand what it is like to have your ex hound you." She said and I nodded. She told me about her story with Test before he was fired. I was glad that she understood.

Layla POV

I was in the dressing room when Maria walked back in and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back." I said and she smiled.

"Me too… I was bored." She said and laughed.

"We are going out tonight… do you and Stephen want to come?" I asked her.

"Sure… let me go tell him." She said and I nodded.

She left and I went to find Cody. I wasn't sure who all was going, but I wanted to have fun. I knocked on the door and Alberto opened the door.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nice to see you too… is my boyfriend in there?" I asked him. He sneered and slammed the door shut. I was going to get pissed, but I waited until I heard movement.

Cody opened the door a second later and smiled at me.

"That guy is an ass." I said and he laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Maria and Stephen are probably going to go." I said and he nodded.

"We are all going." He said and I nodded. I really hoped that didn't include Alberto.

Stephen POV

I got done with my match and waited backstage to see Maria's match. She wasn't happy to have a match against Kelly because she had to lose. Kelly was being a true diva and refused to lose to a rookie.

She got done and I could tell that she wasn't happy. I walked with her back to the dressing room.

"We don't have to go out tonight if yeh don't want ta." I said and she sighed.

"I'm fine… I'm just annoyed." She said and I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Alberto told them that I came onto him." She said and I got annoyed. I didn't like that he was lying about her.

"What did ya tell her?" I asked her.

"The truth and she understood." She said and I nodded. I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Let's just go have fun tonight." She said and I nodded.

I left and let her get ready. I wasn't happy thinking about Alberto lying about her. He really was an idiot. I was going to my locker room when I walked up on him. He was reading something. I couldn't help myself as I hit him in the back of the head. I smiled to myself when he slumped over.

Layla POV

We all went to a local club and took over the VIP lounge. I was glad to have fun and Maria looked happier than she had in the past week.

"Come on, let's dance." I said as I pulled her off of Stephen. We were walking to the dance floor with Kelly. I knew that Maria didn't particularly care for Kelly.

"I thought that Alberto and Michelle were supposed to come." Kelly said and I smirked at Maria's reaction.

"Guess they just weren't up to it." Maria said and Kelly dropped it.

We had so much fun, but decided that we needed sleep around 3 am. I smiled as Stephen carried Maria into the hotel. She really had done a number on him. He was so sweet to her.

"You ass!" a voice said and startled all of us. We saw Alberto coming towards us. He looked pissed off.

"You knocked me out earlier." He said to Stephen.

"Fella, I left early." Stephen said and kept on walking. I smirked because Alberto was so pissed.

"Have fun with my sloppy seconds." Alberto said.

"Have fun being an ass." Maria said and waved him off.

I hoped that he left them alone soon because he was just digging his own grave. I knew that Stephanie wouldn't put up with his attitude much longer.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
